


Press Rewind

by caprilo



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drinking, Ethan Nestor Has Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Ethan Nestor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprilo/pseuds/caprilo
Summary: "I was about to wave back at them but I ended up bumping into someone as I stepped forward. I hadn't seen them at all and we ended up knocking each other to the ground. I rubbed my elbow as the area stung with pain and looked at who I had just bumped into. He had deep brown hair and a lighter complexion. His eyes stood out to me the most as they pierced through mine and stared into my soul.Needless to say, this guy intimidated me, and it wasn't hard to do that."
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Press Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT WARNING JUST SAYING!
> 
> Sooooooo Ethan is a comfort YouTuber of mine and Unus Annus really put me through the wringer and kept me alive for all of 2020. I'll love the channel forever and always and him forever and always. With that being said, I really hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> I also thought I would put something here as well: I don't do requests for smut that often since I don't really feel comfortable with writing about real people, especially people who are in relationships (that's just really weird for me since the immediate choice I do is to write the love interest that they are dating as an evil person and that's literally so toxic to do.) So, if I ever take smut requests, I won't write about people who are in relationships no matter what time period you want it set in. I just thought I should make that clear first!

_Fuck, I hate working._

I heaved a sigh as I stared at the clock on the wall across from my cash register. Only another thirty minutes until I could clock out and go home. Only thirty more minutes until I could relax at home and hop onto Twitch.

_C’mon, I wanna go home!_

I forced myself to pass the time by sorting the impulse purchase items in my section until a man and a woman pulled into my lane with their cart of groceries. “How’s the evening treating you?” The man asked.

“Same old, same old,” I replied. I sucked at small talk. “How are you guys?”

“This guy here is taking me out later tonight and I’m so excited!” The woman responded. “It’ll be our first night away from the kids in seven years.”

“That’s a long time,” I smiled as I scanned their items, not commenting on the condoms and lube.

I checked them out in silence and waved to them as they walked towards the exit. I had only five more minutes by this point and I was prepared to clean up and close my register for the night. I _was_ until my friend walked up with a cart of groceries with a smile and a wave.

“Milk delivery!” They, my friend’s name being Bailey, yelled as they loaded their items onto my belt.

“No,” I replied plainly, hiding the smile on my face. “You know I can’t serve friends or family.”

“Oh please, I don't know who you are,” Bailey laughed, speaking loud enough for other employees to hear them. “But I do need your help with something.”

“Other than helping you with your groceries?” I asked, scanning the three bags of oranges they had grabbed.

“Yes. It’s about the open mic night,” They explained. “One of our acts dropped out at the last second and we need someone to-”

I cut them off with a, “No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask,” Bailey rolled their eyes.

“I’m not performing,” I replied. “I just wanna go home and relax and play games on Twitch.”

“Okay, apparently you _do_ know what I’m thinking,” Bailey sighed. “Please? I’ll never ask you to do this again! I’m only asking you because I know you can sing. And you can keep any tips you get during the show.”

I looked into their brown eyes, seeing how desperate they actually were and I pressed my lips into a thin line. “Okay,” I agreed.

“Awesome! I’ll text you the details for everything! Thank you again for doing this.” Bailey leaned across the counter and hugged me. “You’re gonna have so much tonight!”

“I hope so,” I replied. “I’ll see you soon!”

I closed my till and signed off for the night, rushing to get my things and to leave the store before my manager could keep me any longer. I almost got hit on my way out of the parking lot as I ran to my car. I unlocked it and hopped in before fastening my seatbelt, locking the door, and driving back to where I lived.

I pulled into my driveway and shut the car off, mentally preparing myself for the chaos that was my living situation. I had six roommates, all of which were annoying and loud and had almost no respect for me. Three of them were party girls, the two guys thought smoking equated to having a personality, and the other girl was just a downright bitch half of the time. One could assume that I wanted to move out but I was stuck where I was for now due to how cheap the room was for me.

I rushed inside and looked down at the floor as I walked to my room, avoiding eye contact or even showing signs of human connection. My anxiety heightened as I heard one of them say hello and quickly dismissed them, assuming they were on a phone call with a family member.

I made it to my room safely and shut the door, locking it behind me. It was a bad habit I had since I had this fear that people were gonna break into my room and steal my stuff if I didn’t keep it locked at all times. I would also just ignore anyone who came to my door by putting my headphones in so I wouldn’t hear anyone outside my space.

I disrobed myself out of my work clothes and put on some Adidas pants and a yellow shirt, hopping onto my bed and opening Twitch on my phone. I didn’t feel like playing a game so I opened up the live-streaming feature and labelled my video under the Just Chatting category and waited for everyone to join in.

“Hello hello hello! It’s me again!” I introduced myself. “I just got off work and I’m not really in a gaming mood so I’m just gonna sit and do an Ask Me Anything tonight-”

I was about to finish my statement but I had received a text from the one and only Bailey regarding the open mic event they were telling me about earlier.

“Welp, guess I’m needed elsewhere tonight so I’ll have to make this stream very short. Night y’all!” I waved before ending my stream and logging off for the night.

I checked my messages and found a very detailed one left by Bailey.

_Ayo slut! I just told the manager that you’d be here later so ass at the bar by 8:30, okay? Toodles, bitch!_

I snickered a little. _You sure have a way with words, Bailey._

I checked the time, seeing how close it was to eight-thirty and jumped out of my bed and rushed around to get dressed. I could have just worn what I was already wearing but I didn’t need Bailey, the local fashion deity, breathing down my neck about how I took the lazy route, and so I chose to put on distressed smokey skinny jeans and one of my dad themed t-shirts and run out the door as I slipped my Airwalks onto my feet.

“Where are you headed?” One of my roommates, Simrat, asked.

“My friend invited me out for an open mic night,” I replied, my eyes trained at the ground. “They need me to fill in for someone.”

I left the house before she could get another word in and drove down the street to the place Bailey had texted me about. It was just some bar that I had never been to before, other than to pick up Bailey when they got wasted after finishing their shifts.

I pulled up to the curb and found Bailey waiting outside and we quickly made eye contact right away. “Hey!” They yelled.

I was about to wave back at them but I ended up bumping into someone as I stepped forward. I hadn’t seen them at all and we ended up knocking each other to the ground. I rubbed my elbow as the area stung with pain and looked at who I had just bumped into. He had deep brown hair and a lighter complexion. His eyes stood out to me the most as they pierced through mine and stared into my soul.

Needless to say, this guy intimidated me, and it wasn’t hard to do that.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized, helping the man to his feet.

I got a better look at his stature, seeing that he wasn’t that much taller than me (I stood at five foot six inches) and looked to be only a couple of inches taller than I was.

“No worries,” he replied.

I tried to step out of his way but we ended up running into each other again, earning a light chuckle from him and another apology from myself. It took a few tries for me to realize that we were going in the same direction and he offered to walk me over rather than try to go around me.

“Let’s dance later, okay?” I chuckled.

“Counting on it,” he replied with a smile. “I’m Ethan, by the way. Ethan Nestor.”

I pushed my blonde hair out the way and replied, “I’m Underhill. Ally Underhill, I mean.”

I let him walk off as I stopped in front of Bailey, seeing a familiar smirk on their face. “What?”

“You wanna fuck him, don’t you?” They whispered.

“Bailey, I don’t even know the guy,” I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I followed them into the bar. “Where am I going?”

“Onstage,” Bailey replied as they shoved me towards the microphone under the spotlight. “Alright, everyone! Let’s give a round of applause for Ally!”

“I don’t even have a song yet,” I whispered to them.

“Just ask for suggestions,” Bailey insisted before sitting at the table to my right.

I smiled and stood in the spotlight and spoke up, “Hi. I’m not someone who does this often, or ever, so please don’t be too harsh on me?”

I received a sympathetic clap from the crowd as I stood and wondered what I could sing. I thought back to my liked songs and my favourites to blast in the car but nothing seemed to fit the mood for the night. I felt the lightbulb in my brain light up and I prepared myself for total embarrassment.

I lept and took the chance. “I took my love and I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saw my reflection in a snow-covered hill. Well, the Landslide brought me down.”

I had invoked a reaction out of the crowd, even if only a subtle one, and I rolled with it. “Oh mirror in the sky what is love? Can a child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life?”

I saw that the guy from before (Ethan) was staring intently at me as I sang my melody to the room. “Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you. But time makes bolder, children get older. I'm getting older too.”

I spent the rest of my time on stage with my eyes on Ethan and Ethan alone, only breaking contact for a quick second to look over at Bailey. They would shoot me a thumbs up and it led me to finish with a better attitude than when I had initially agreed to be on stage.

“Well maybe,” I sang, extending the final note of maybe. “The landslide will bring you down.”

I received a round of applause from the audience as I watched Bailey walk around with a fedora turned upside down, grabbing people’s change and loose dollar bills. It made me feel like a more high-class stripper, minus the getting naked part (not something I wanted to do in front of that Ethan guy.)

Not that I was paying attention to him or anything like that.

Bailey came up to me with their fedora, showing me all the money I had gotten from the crowd. “You stole the show tonight.”

“I’m one of the middle acts though. You can’t say that,” I insisted.

“It seems like he wants to talk to you,” Bailey whispered, shoving me towards the crowd.

“Wait, who?” I stopped in front of where I had been sent to and saw that Ethan was standing in front of me. “Oh, hi.”

“You were really good up there,” he spoke up. “Are you gonna stick around?”

“I mean, I was gonna go home and watch a movie or two,” I replied. “Why? Do you want me to stick around?”

“I do,” Ethan smiled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I mean, only if you want to.”

“Maybe not here. Bars aren’t really my scene,” I said, leading him towards the doorway.

“Wear a condom!” Bailey yelled after us.

I blushed loudly and rushed out the door with Ethan right behind me. “I’m sorry about Bailey. They can be a bit insane sometimes. I still love them though.”

“No worries. Bailey seems pretty awesome to have as a friend,” Ethan leaned against the wall outside the building. “So, did you wanna go somewhere? I brought my car.”

“I brought my car too,” I replied. “Should we just walk somewhere then?”

“Where could we walk to?”

Ethan had so many questions, and luckily, I was able to answer them. “I know a good place.”

Ethan curled his right eyebrow upward. “You expect me to just follow you to some secret location?”

“I don’t expect anything,” I smirked. “We could always just call it a night now, but I don’t think you want to.”

Ethan looked me up and down and smiled. “You’re right. Lead the way, Shorty.”

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. “You’re barely taller than me.”

I led him away from his spot on the wall and brought him to the closest department store to pick up a couple of things for the road and once I paid for everything, we headed out on our journey once again. Every time he asked me, I just smiled and led him further down the street.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a serial killer, Ethan,” I insisted with a smile.

“You bought a blanket and snacks but you won’t tell me where we’re going. Yeah, you’re _definitely_ not a serial killer,” he responded with a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes and led Ethan towards my destination, quizzing him to see if he could guess the location we were going to. I heard a variety of answers, none of which were even remotely close, and gave out as many hints as I could. He either knew where we were going and we playing stupid or he was genuinely bad at guessing. It made me smile to see how invested he was in my riddles.

“Okay, we’re here. Now, close your eyes and don’t let me go,” I said, stopping at the hill.

Ethan followed my orders and walked cautiously behind me as I pulled him up the hill. The view was starting to catch my eye not much later and I gave Ethan a hardy tug on his arm to get him to speed up. I pulled him the rest of the way and finally said the magic words to him.

“We’re here,” I whispered.

I watched Ethan open his eyes, taking in the view the Hollywood Sign had to offer us.

“It’s so beautiful up here,” His voice was low as he sat on the ground.

“Here, sit on the blanket,” I said, pulling out the rectangular fabric. “I bought it for a reason.”

“Right,” he chuckled, helping me set up our late-night picnic spot.

Most of our time was spent looking out at the city lights. I would look from the landscape to Ethan from time to time, seeing the reflection of Los Angeles in his eyes. We had barely touched the food I bought for us because we were too busy focusing on other things.

Not that I was focusing on Ethan or anything.

“Do you know about the ghost that haunts the sign?” I asked, needing to break the silence.

Ethan shook his head. “I don’t think I do.”

“So,” I began, laying on my back and turning my head to look at Ethan. “Peg Entwistle only starred in one movie during the rise of the Hollywood era before jumping to her death from the ‘H’ in 1932, all right before she would have gotten the call that would have been her big break in the film industry. She just screams and jumps to her death over and over so she’s not that scary but people claim to have seen her ghost.”

“What movie was it?” Ethan asked, laying down next to me.

“I’m not too sure,” I replied. “I only know about the incident itself. Not much about the before and after.”

Silence fell upon us once again and I turned my attention to the stars. Not that you could see them. The spotlights were always on and you couldn’t even find the moon on some nights. Yeah, that’s how bright they were.

I felt a breeze dance across my skin, making my peach fuzz rise and my body shiver. “I regret not wearing a proper coat.”

“Here,” Ethan sat up and removed the flannel from his torso and laid it on me as if he was tucking me into bed with a blanket.

I smiled, holding my laughter in. “Thank you.”

I sat up and wrapped Ethan’s flannel around my shoulders, still feeling the breeze blow against my arms. I heard Ethan shifting around and felt his arm around my shoulders as he pulled me into his warmth, and I fell silent as I stared out into the city.

Ethan broke this silence as his arm tightened around my body. “Normally, I don’t do stuff like this with somebody I don’t know.”

“I didn’t mean to guilt you into coming along,” I whispered, looking into his eyes. “I just didn’t want to end the night so soon.”

“I’m glad I tagged along,” he smiled down at me. “I feel like I would have regretted it if I didn’t.”

“And I’m glad I listened to Bailey about going out tonight,” I replied. “I got to meet you.”

Silence fell onto us once again as I looked into his eyes. They looked the same as mine, a nice hazel colour, and my eyes trailed to his lips. I wanted to connect them with mine so badly.

I quickly looked away. I had only just met Ethan and yet I was completely mesmerized by him. Even during the walk, I couldn’t stop thinking about his reaction. We had connected almost instantly, and I felt myself falling for a guy I had just met while singing in a bar after knocking him over on the street.

“Kiss me?” He asked, catching my attention again.

I didn’t respond with words; I responded with my actions.

I closed the thin gap between us and kissed him. I leaned into his embrace even more and we fell to the cold ground as our kissing continued. My arms rested around his neck and I pulled him on top of me as his lips kissed a line from my mouth to my neck, one of his hands wandering from my waist to my thighs, and I squirmed a little under his touch.

Ethan pulled back and removed his hands from my body. “Everything okay?” The concern in his voice was present.

“I’m okay. Just a bit ticklish there,” I responded, removing his flannel. “You can keep going if you want to.”

“Maybe not out here. It’s a bit cold,” he pulled away from me and helped me to my feet. “Where should we go?”

I pulled him closer with a smirk and whispered in his ear, “What if we went to my place?”

He agreed and helped me pack up our things eagerly. I led him back down the pathway back to civilization and we ran through the streets back to the bar with giddy smiles on our faces, stopping everyone once in a while to kiss each other and take advantage of the lack of peering eyes to touch each other, saving what was to come for when we got to my house.

I told him to follow me with his car as we drove through Los Angeles to where I lived. It was a modest distance from the bar. With no traffic, the drive went by a lot quicker. I was also eager to get home since I was bringing someone over that I really liked.

With the short drive over, we pulled into my driveway and walked up to the door. I fumbled with my key as Ethan wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, making me struggle to open the door.

We crept in as quietly as we possibly could and made our way over to my room and I pulled Ethan inside by the collar of his shirt. “You look overdressed.”

“What a shame,” he smirked, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. “That better?”

“Most definitely.”

I pulled him into a kiss and walked him over to my bed. He laid down and I crawled on top of him, pressing his body against the mattress with my hands. I stared down at him, his pale torso illuminated by the street lights outside my window. He was so beautiful I could barely speak.

“Everything okay up there?” He asked, sitting up to meet my gaze.

“I’m fine,” I replied, hoping he couldn’t see me blushing. “You just look really cute.”

I could see him smile as he looked me up and down. “I think you look gorgeous.”

“You haven’t even seen me naked yet,” I responded, smirking.

“Well, maybe we should fix that.” Ethan pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor before pulling me closer and kissing me.

His hands snaked around my waist and up to my back, latching onto my yellow bra and unhooking it to take it off. He looked at my chest and back up at me, leaning into my neck and sucking on my skin while his hands became occupied by my breasts. His fingers gently rubbed my nipples, making me moan into his ear.

I rolled onto my back and pulled Ethan on top of me, spreading my legs so he could rest in between them. Our kissing became more passionate as he rested a hand on my butt and continued to play with my left breast with his right hand. I moaned with every touch, the volume increasing as he got closer to the button of my jeans. I could give it to him so easily though.

I turned us over again and straddled his waist, kissing a line from his neck to his stomach. My hands grabbed his jeans and undid the buttons and the zipper. I struggled to take them off but managed to remove them from his legs and threw them to the floor. He was just in his boxers, and I suddenly felt overdressed.

“Want help getting those off?” Ethan whispered, his thumbs looped around the waistband of my underwear.

“In a minute,” I replied, pulling his boxer briefs off of him and kissing his thigh and near his erection. “May I?”

“Not yet,” He pulled me up towards his face and flipped us over once more, fiddling with my jeans and pulling them and my scarlet underwear off of my legs.

From that moment, we were completely exposed and ready to become completely vulnerable with each other.

“I wanna make you feel good first…” He said in the softest whisper.

Ethan’s lips kissed up my thigh to my clitoris, stroking it in circular motions with his tongue. His hands grabbed my thighs as I arched my back from the sensation. He added to this by pushing his fingers into me and curling them upward.

I let out a moan and ran my fingers through his hair. “Fuck, Ethan.”

“Shh,” he whispered, his breath on my wet skin making me shiver.

Ethan went back to doing his dirty work as every part of my body shook with sexual desire until I couldn’t contain myself anymore and let out a quiet moan followed by my body jerking as I felt myself climax. I looked down and saw that Ethan pulled away and laid beside me and pulled my body closer to him, giving me kisses.

I flipped us over so that I was on top, kissing Ethan from his neck to his hip. I held his erection in my hands, easing my mouth onto it and looking for a rhythm. I let Ethan cradle my head in his hands as I bobbed my head up and down. I would pull away every so often to stroke him with my hand before going back in to pleasure him with my tongue.

I kept a gentle touch on his body as I climbed back to his face, leaving a trail of kisses in my wake. I didn’t want to hurt him. He and I didn’t know each other that well and I didn’t want to do anything too crazy.

Well, _I_ didn’t want to do too crazy, but Ethan seemed to have other plans.

“Sit on my face,” a commanding tone surrounded his voice.

Without hesitation, I crawled closer to my bed frame and angled myself to be directly on top of his face. I leaned against the wooden frame for balance as Ethan connected his tongue to my clitoris again. The initial touch alone was enough to send me over the edge, but it kept getting built up more and more until eventually, I couldn’t contain myself anymore.

_Holy fuck._

“Ethan.”

I let out a moan as my grip tightened on my bed frame. I relaxed my body and leaned onto my hands for support, looking down at Ethan and seeing the smug grin and lust in his eyes. “Shit,” I sighed, retracting from Ethan to lay beside him.

“Can I kiss you?” Ethan asked, wiping his mouth of spit and other fluids.

“Yeah,” I replied.

Ethan was on top of me within a second with his lips on mine. His hands firmly grasped my hips as he sat up and spread my legs. As he was about to enter my body, he pulled back and reached for his pants, pulling a silver packet out of his pocket.

“Almost got ahead of myself,” he said, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth.

I giggled as he slipped the condom onto his erection and then slipped his erection into me. I let out a quiet gasp as Ethan slowly thrust into me. His hands had a tight grip on my waist, his thrusts becoming quicker and more frequent.

Ethan leaned in closer to me and moved his hands to my own, intertwining our fingers and kissing me, and for a second I got to see his eyes. They were clouded in desire as they stared into mine, and I felt a connection that was above a one night stand.

I was feeling what I wanted to feel, and I couldn’t be sure that Ethan was thinking the same thing, so I dropped it entirely.

“Something on your mind?” Ethan asked.

I shook my head. “I’ll tell you after. Just don’t stop.”

Ethan listened to my request and kept rocking his hip against me as moans and squeaks of pleasure escaped my mouth. He wouldn’t try to shush me as I kept getting louder and louder but would kiss me to silence my voice. He was more conscious of the sound travelling than I was.

I was too busy having the time of my life with him.

I climaxed for the third time and felt Ethan slowing down his pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my heart pounded in my chest and sweat from Ethan’s forehead dripped onto me. My breathing came out unsteady as his as our eyes looked at each other once again.

“Can I switch it up?” Ethan asked, working to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “Just tell me how you want me.”

Ethan pulled away and guided me onto my hands and knees. He pressed the tip of his erection to my vulva and pushed into me. His hands grabbed my waist as he thrust into me again and again. With every move he made on me, my back would curve into an arch little by little, leading me to push myself against his thighs.

I relaxed as he slowed down, as did my moaning, and I repositioned my torso from being on my hands to leaning onto my elbows. I was able to catch my breath but only for a second as Ethan grabbed my blonde locks.

He didn’t pull right away but leaned closer (I only knew this because I could feel his hot breath on my left shoulder) and whispered into my ear, “May I?”

I looked over my shoulders, his gaze meeting mine once again. “Go ahead.”

He rested his free hand on the small of my back and pulled on my hair as he continued to thrust into me. Earlier in the evening when we initially met, Ethan didn’t seem to be super adventurous or aggressive. But as of this moment in time, I knew better than to make assumptions about him.

I bit my lip as I arched my back one last time and climaxed again. My body went limp and I fell forward, turning so that I was sitting upright and leaning onto my arms. Ethan still had a grip on my hair and as I went to lay back, my head jerked and I winced in pain.

Ethan let go immediately and crawled over to me to kiss my forehead. “How’re you feeling?”

“Cloud nine,” was all I could respond with.

I was surprised with myself for letting him pull my hair like that though. I never considered myself close to kinky (or at least considered myself to be someone who was into hair-pulling) and yet here I was, letting some man I barely knew pull on my hair and ravage my body. Something inside me screamed that Ethan wasn’t just a random person and that something grew louder to where I almost screamed out a certain set of words of affirmation.

_I love him so much._

I pulled Ethan on top of me and whispered the words, “I want it.”

Ethan Nestor, eager in his motions, pushed into me again and didn’t stop until the early hours of the morning. By this point, I didn’t care if anyone heard us and I let my sexual desire radiate in my voice. His hands were intertwined with mine as he pounded harder and harder into me, forcing me to cry out as I climaxed for the final time.

“Ally-” his own grunting cut him off as he gave a few final thrusts before stopping and catching his breath on top of me.

I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving his lips enough kisses to satisfy anyone. That feeling of trust came back once again as I laid with him in my arms. I didn’t want to let him go and lose that feeling, but we couldn’t stay in each other’s arms forever.

Eventually, Ethan pulled away from me and laid next to me with his head resting on my pillow. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” I breathed out, looking into his hickory eyes. “So, did you wanna take a shower?”

I realized how that sounded and floundered to explain what I meant to him, only to be interrupted by him kissing me and replying with, “Let’s take a shower.”

I grabbed a couple of towels from my toiletries cabinet and tossed one to Ethan. “You can go first if you wanna.”

Ethan, after throwing the condom out in the trash can beside my nightstand, stood from my bed and walked up to me. “What if we took a shower together?”

I smiled, wrapping the towel around my torso. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

With our towels concealing our bodies, we crept from my room to the bathroom across the hall. I started temping the water as Ethan locked the door, and we both removed our towels and hung them up on the rack to be used later.

We spent a couple of minutes in the shower washing each other off and cleaning up after our adventure together. His hands felt worn against my skin as he caressed my curves like he did a lot of carpentry in his spare time, but they were soft enough that I didn’t mind. I wanted them to go to places other than my hips and my shoulders.

Ethan grabbed more of my body wash and squirted some into his hand, lathering up my body with the bubbles. His hands would graze my bikini line every so often as he kissed my neck and massaged my breasts. He was such a tease.

Eventually, I got fed up and moved his hand down to my clitoris. I shivered under his touch as he stroked circles and sent my emotions into orbit. I gave in to his wordless demands as he positioned me to face the shower wall and stuck my ass out for him.

His fingers plunged into me and sent bolts of energy through my body as he wrapped his arm around my torso to play with my right breast. His grasp on me got tighter as he fingered me faster and faster, and I felt my stomach tie itself in knots.

“Ethan!” I moaned.

I balled my fists as I felt the euphoria rush throughout my entire body as it dwindled to nothing within seconds. My legs slumped a little as I used the shower wall as a balance point to turn around to face him.

Ethan’s eyes locked with mine as he leaned down to kiss me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “We should probably get out soon.”

“Yeah,” I replied, pulling away from him.

We finally finished our shower and I shut the water off, stepping out onto the shower mat with him. _I guess the night has to end at some point._

“Hey,” Ethan spoke up as he dried himself off.

“Yeah?” I looked at him from over my shoulder to see that he had wrapped his towel around his waist.

“I-” he hesitated but eventually finished his train of thought. “What were you thinking about before?”

I froze in place, unsure of how to respond. I didn’t want to hold in everything that I felt while we were having sex, but I didn’t (or more like couldn’t) tell him without potentially scaring him off.

“I don’t remember,” I replied, wrapping myself in my towel.

_It’s not worth scarring someone I care about deeply._

Ethan didn’t stay the night since nobody was at his place to take care of his dog whose name I learned was Spencer. He wouldn’t let me apologize for keeping him out so late with no one there to take care of him. I let him get dressed while we sat on my bed together. I wanted to thank him but felt it would make things weird and decided not to say anything.

“I’ll walk you out,” I yawned, realizing how late it actually was.

Ethan was quiet, especially after I answered him in the washroom. It felt unsettling but I didn’t want to barge in on whatever he was going through in his mind. It would have been rude to do so.

But, as always, I couldn’t help myself.

I walked Ethan to the door and asked him, “What’s up?”

“Tonight was fun,” he replied. “I… Never mind, I should be going. You take care, Ally.”

“You too, Ethan,” I replied as he stepped out.

I watched him walk to his car and drive away, leaving me at my doorstep in the dust with this sinking feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

_Did I make a huge mistake?_

A month had passed since my night with Ethan and I still felt the same way I did the night he drove out of my life. Because I didn’t ask for a way to communicate with him, we hadn’t spoken to each other.

My life was going how it usually went. Cashier work, streaming, and even doing a bit of writing for an upcoming project, and I found myself in my usual routine of scrolling through social media (because _that’s_ always a great idea) looking for new creators to follow and give shoutouts to on my stream later that night.

That was when I scrolled past someone I immediately recognized on my explore page on my feed.

_Wait a minute, press rewind! Ethan?!_

I opened FaceTime and called Bailey, seeing their face pop up on my screen in seconds. “Bailey!”

“Ally, what’s up? You’ve been missing in action from the bar,” Bailey greeted me as they trimmed their beard.

“I told you about Ethan and I hooking up and I found his Instagram!” I spewed.

“Stalker alert! How did you even find it?” Bailey asked, rightfully concerned about what I had just said. “Doesn’t matter. Did you message him?”

“I’m not gonna message him,” I replied. “We had sex once.”

“Sex that you said was so amazing you fell in love with him, so just message him already,” Bailey insisted. “If you don’t, I’ll slide in first.”

I rolled my eyes because that is not what I said to them. “Okay, I’ll call you when I’m ready to stream. Minecraft as usual?”

“Totally! See you soon!”

Bailey hung up, leaving me to face the music, and I opened Instagram once again and went to the direct message section. My heart started to beat faster in my chest as I froze, staring at the keyboard on my phone screen.

_Bailey has a point. After everything I’ve been feeling the past month, I need to at least try to reach out._

And with that, I typed out a very simple message.

_Hey, Ethan! It’s me, Ally <3 I think we should talk _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I thought I would add some notes here on how I think I did :)
> 
> So, this took me weeks to finish. I find a lot of comfort in Ethan but I felt a bit weird writing smut about him, especially after hearing that he and Mika had broken up in August (I found out about this recently because it was only announced on Twitter and I have no connection to Mika.) I give myself a personal score of 7/10 actually!


End file.
